1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device such as a multifunction printer (MFP) which is capable of saving data used for a print job, a method for data management, and a program recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an office such as a corporation or public office, many documents are printed by electronic devices such as printers or MFPs. Some of these documents are used by several members in the office. Because of that situation, some printers and MFPs have a job saving function which is to memorize data used for a print job or other job.
In such electronic devices, it is common to assign a name to the job and save it. A name of a word-processor software is sometimes used as the name assigned to the job. Since these electronic devices usually do not have any sophisticated data management function, users do not name the job.
Setting the name of the software as the job name itself is a convenient way because users do not have to decide the job name.
However, in an office where such electronic devices are used, it is common that several people use the same word-processor software. Therefore, names of jobs tend to be the same. In this case, some conventional printers and MFPs rewrite the job of the same name even though the content of the job which is in the document to be printed is totally different from another job of the same name. Therefore, a job which one user intended to save is sometimes rewritten. In this case, the user has to send the command to print again from a personal computer.
To solve this inconvenience, a technology teaches the addition of a sequential number to the file name assigned when the job is saved, or making a portion of the file name correspond to the date and time when the file is created (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication Nos. 2004-102600, H11-7368, H11-320845, and 2005-045774). However, by only adding a continuous number or a date, it is difficult to find the job when a user carries out the job again.